Divergent University
by ReeseWagner
Summary: Beatrice Prior and her brother are sick of living in the spotlight with their famously rich parents, and sneak off to go to college at 'Chicago University'. Join the Divergent crew in their adventures in college. Get ready for drama guys. Rated T just in case.
1. Daunting

**A/N Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I will be trying to update my new story every Tuesday and Thursday. Feel free to remind me if I forget! Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I thank the cabbie and hand him the money with a little spare change as a tip. Once I shut the door the yellow car zooms off leaving the smell of exhaust floating in the air. My hands are clammy and shaking slightly, and my nerves are also on end, but my brother's hand on my shoulder helps bring me out of my stupor. Caleb is probably just as nervous as I am, if not more, but his 'big brother' instincts are always alert. Although, he's only a few months older than me, Caleb has been like a third parent. My eyes sweep across the tall buildings and bright city lights of Chicago, wonder and amazement crowding my brain.

"You good?" Caleb asks. I nod and he removes his hand from his shoulder. I follow him down an old grey sidewalk, that probably needed to be replaced a while ago, and onto the gravel path leading up to the campus hall. I step under a twisting metal gate with the words 'Chicago University' stamped across the top. The grounds are crowded with freshmen and mentors all dressed in different colors to represent the different sororities. A tall boy in all black clothing sweeps by us, bumping shoulders with Caleb then running into me. My black duffle bag slips out of my hand and sends my registration papers flying across the grass.

"Thanks jackass." I mutter as I kneel down and begin to gather up the papers. Caleb does the same. I reach over my duffle bag to grab a small yellow slip but another hand beats me to it. I look up to see a tall girl with dark olive skin and short black hair that's slightly windblown. Several other of my papers rest in her arms.

"Don't mind him, that's just Eric. He hates everyone so don't take it personally." She hands me the papers and holds out her hand. Without thinking I grab it and she helps me to my feet. I pull Caleb up as well.

"I'm Christina by the way." She holds out her hand again, but this time as a friendly gesture. I take it firmly in mine and shake it. She smiles at Caleb politely then walks off in the other direction.

"She seems…unique." Caleb comments as he hands me the rest of my forms. I pick up my duffle bag and sling it over my shoulder as I watch Christina continue towards a large dark bricked building surrounded by people dressed in dark clothing.

"I like her." We continue on the path until we reach the large oak double doors leading into the main hall of the building. Caleb and I each push one open and are met with a huge crowd of people holding schedules and waiting in line. I inwardly groan and continue forward on the white linoleum floor.

"What if they ask about our parents?" Caleb asks suddenly beside me. I shrug.

"Then you tell them what they need to know." I say in an annoyed tone. Caleb has been grilling me the entire thirteen hour car ride on possible scenarios about our parents, and wealth, and whether or not we look famous.

"What if they ask if they know we're here? I can't just tell them that the famous Prior children ran away from their billion air parents. Oh no, what if they call them and tell them where they are? We'll be all over the news! Maybe we should just go back." He says in a tone that would make you think he's seen a ghost. I roll my eyes and stop him in his place.

"Caleb, they are not going to ask about our parents. We're eighteen, technically adults, we don't need permission from our parents. There is no way I'm riding another thirteen hours in the car with you to go back to New York City after we haven't even been here for an hour. This was our dream remember? We've been planning it since I turned sixteen, you can't back out now." My voice is tired and annoyed, something that happens when you endure a long car ride with your brainiac brother. Caleb can never deny . I lead him over to the registration line where we join the other students with duffle bags. The boy in front of me accidentally steps backwards on my foot and spins around almost the second he did.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm just…a little…you know…" I notice the way his eyes are glued to the floor and how his shaggy blonde hair is messy and slightly snarled, and decide that he's just your average shy kid.

"Nervous? Me too. It's cool dude, really." He looks up from the ground with his light green eyes and nods awkwardly, then turns back around. Caleb nudges my shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows. I scoff at him and smack the top of his brunette head. He winces and rubs the sore spot but doesn't wipe the smirk from his face.

"Next!" A voice calls from behind me. I turn to see that the blonde haired boy is gone, revealing an old grey counter scratched and worn down from years of use. A middle-aged woman with short blonde hair in a formal blue dress suit sits behind it, motioning for me to step forward. I take a step forward and observe the name plate in front of her reads 'Jeanine Matthews'.

"Name?" She asks in a bitter but professional tone. I get the feeling that she's been sitting here a while.

"Beatrice Prior." I say as blandly as I can, hoping she or anyone else here won't recognize the name. She turns to a small monitor beside her and types a few things. Even if she did recognize it she doesn't seem to care.

"Is there anything else you are called so there is no confusion?" She asks in a nasal tone. My brother was really my only friend growing up due to the isolation from other kids, and he never called me anything other than Beatrice, but this is a new life, and I'm up for a change.

"Tris." I say as strongly as I can. _It fits._ I think to myself. She types again and holds out her hand.

"Form." Her rude attitude is slightly offensive compared to how I'm usually treated, but I sort of like not being called 'miss' and 'madam' all the time. I hand her my registration form and she snatches it away before I've even released it. After waiting several more minutes for her to type, she finally hands it back.

"Alright _Tris_," She makes sure to exaggerate my name for some odd reason. "If you continue out the doors to my left there's an activities fair where you can sign up for clubs and such. The sorority leaders will be scouting out people to join, if you get a flyer, you're in."

"What if I get more than one flyer?" She rolls her eyes annoyed with my interruption but painfully answers my question.

"You won't. Never happens, and if it does…well…it doesn't." The way she worded her response…it was odd. Like she didn't want me to know what happens if I got more than one flyer.

"Anyways," She continues. "At six o'clock the leaders will take it from there. Secret initiation things that are pointless and obnoxious in my opinion. As you're probably aware the school is different here and the sororities include both boys and girls, so if you're not good with that then pack up and go home." She says robotically. She turns to her computer and presses several buttons, then grabs a piece of paper from beneath the counter.

"Here's your schedule." She says as she hands it to me. "Classes start three days after orientation." I open my mouth to ask another question when she shouts,

"Next!" I shut my mouth and move out of the way for the next person. After a little bit of searching, I finally find the door the lady was talking about and walk out back onto the campus. Tables and banners are everywhere across the sunny lawn crowded with people carrying flyers and coated with buttons.

"Great." I mutter to myself. "They have buttons."

"Oh cheer up grumpy. The sorority scouts need to know what you're into." A familiar voice says from beside me. I turn to see the girl from earlier standing there, gazing at the crowds of people.

"Oh, hey. Christina right?" I say as cheerily as I can. She winks and pokes my nose.

"You know it." We both laugh loudly and earn a couple glances from several girls in red and yellow.

"Oh man the Amity dorks are looking at us. Quick, punch me in the arm." She says in a sour tone. I glance at her, not sure if she was kidding or not, but the look on her face tells me she isn't. I clench my fist and punch Christina just above her elbow; not full on, but enough to make her stumble to the side. The Amity girls scowl and turn away where several other people dressed in black nod approvingly.

"So, what is it with these sororities? Like how do you 'impress them'? What's the best one to be in?" I ask taking the opportunity to understand a little bit more about the strange traditions of this college.

"Hold on." She replies. She grabs my arm and drags me across the lawn until she pulls me down next to her on the grass, leaning up against a tree.

"Sorry, I just don't like being so close to the administration office, that Jeanine lady scares me." She ignores my sideways glance and continues on to answer my question.

"Alright so there are the five sororities, get it? And they each have their own like, 'ways' I guess. There's the Erudite, these stuck up nerds who read books like every hour of the day, and not to mention are in the highest classes," Sounds like Caleb's type to me. "Amity, which is who those girls from earlier are, they're all love and hugs, no violence, lame shit like that," Definitely not my idea of fun. "Abnegation, or as everyone else calls them, 'stiffs', which is this lame ass group of people who do nothing but help other people, they call it 'selflessness', I call it 'lame'." The way Christina is explaining them makes it sound bad, but I don't see why helping people is necessarily a bad thing. "Then there's the Candor, who seem alright, but they never lie. Ever. I don't think I would last long there." Me neither. "And lastly there's the Dauntless," She says motioning towards the dark building I saw her at earlier. "That's where I wanna go, they're like the jocks of this place, total adrenaline junkies, always doing these crazy stunts, my kind of people." Tempting. "They have these 'leaders' in the sororities, some of them are actual adults that work here, but for the most part they're just students, but they scout out who they want in their sorority and hand 'em a flyer, which is basically saying, 'you're with me now'." She says as she picks at the collar of her black leather jacket.

"So, do you have to pick the sorority that scouts you out?" I say curiously. She takes a minute to think about it, then eventually shakes her head.

"No, I suppose you don't. Some kids that go here are following in their parents footsteps, and just go to the same one their parents did, but usually you do end up in the one that picked you." She says slowly as if still considering it herself. I consider this then another question pops into my head.

"How do you get into a sorority? Like how do you impress them?" She smiles.

"You gotta do the things they like. Ya know, for Amity, be nice to everyone, Abnegation, be a total killjoy, and Dauntless, be badass." She says with a laugh. I feel a smile creep up my face.

"I know how we can get into Dauntless."


	2. Water Balloons and Friends

**A/N Hey guys! I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying my story, and as promised, it is Tuesday, here's the next chapter!**

**Tris POV**

"Christina, are you sure about this?" I say nervously. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Absolutely not, but that's the fun part about it!" We lay looking over the edge of the administration building roof, holding two water balloons each and waiting for our victim. I just wanted to jump down and scare them, but Christina said it wasn't enough. My palms are slightly clammy and being on top of the roof makes it appear like we're one hundred feet off the ground, not twenty. The sound of the door creaking open pushes me out of my doubts and a grin spreads ear to ear across my face. I glance up at the small crowd of people, mostly Dauntless that has gathered around to see what we'll do. My eyes meet a pair of dark blue ones staring straight back at me, but rather than having them flit away with embarrassment, both of us keep staring. He's tall, tan, tousled dark brown hair, muscled, and well, hot. He flashes me a smile and I widen mine, if that's even possible. I look back down to the ground where a tall boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a large nose is just walking out of the main hall.

"Now!" I yell before I can back out. Christina and I both throw the balloons and to the boy's disadvantage, every one hits him. Luckily he wasn't carrying anything, just a single slip of paper which I assume to be his schedule. I lean over the side of the roof and grip the edge the best I can, and just about fall twenty stories until I roll onto my shoulder and land safely in the grass. Christina is still on the roof, and both of us are cracking up. I stand up and wipe off my pants, ignoring the amazed looks from strangers, and walk over to the boy. I grab his schedule off the ground and hand it back to him.

"Sorry, just a little joke. No hard feelings?" He runs his hand through his soaking wet hair in an attempt to get rid of the water.

"No hard feelings? Dude! What the hell? Who do you think-"His eyes meet mine and he stops talking with his mouth wide open. I raise an eyebrow, not quite sure what's wrong with this guy.

"Uhh…" He mumbles. "Uh, yea, no, it's cool. Just a little water right? It's uh, ha, it's, yea, uh, it's good." I laugh and take a step closer so we're just a couple inches apart.

"Hit me." I whisper loudly. His eyes widen.

"What?" He whispers back. I shrug.

"Do you wanna get into Dauntless?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Sure?" I smile and wink at him.

"Then hit me." I'm getting impatient and don't really want to keep talking to this guy I just pelted with water balloons in front of all these people. The look of shock on his face still isn't going away.

"Not hard, just enough to leave a bruise. I'll stage it up for ya, sound good?" I say with a smile. My odd social behavior must be strange to him, but it's the only way I really know how to act so I'm just going with it. I take a step back and raise my voice.

"Hey man, no need to get all upset!" I wink at him again, signaling the okay, and hesitantly he throws his arm back and lands a blow right on my jawbone. It stings, but I've been taking karate since I was six, so I'm used to getting hit. I stumble backward in the clumsiest manner I can and pretend to fall onto the ground. Christina is on the ground now. She walks across the grass and grabs my hand then pulls me onto my feet.

"Hey are you alright?" She says as steadily as she can but she's still laughing a little. I smile and laugh too.

"Nah, me and water balloon boy over there are pals, its cool. Right Al?" I say giving him my best smile. He looks at me a little confused, as he hadn't told me his name, but I nod at the form he holds in his hand where the name 'Albert Karey' is printed in bold letters at the top. He grins and nods.

"Yea, uh," He pauses and looks at me questioningly. I mouth 'Tris' to him and he laughs a little. "Tris." I wink at him again and he smiles a little wider. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and turn to see the boy I saw on the roof smiling behind me.

"That really was some stunt you pulled there. Are you alright by the way?" His voice is deep and it makes my heart skip a beat. _Calm down, it's just a guy._

"Uh, yea. It's just a little punch." I say laughing a little at the end. He laughs too and holds out his hand.

"I'm Four by the way." _Four? That's interesting…_

"Tris." I shake his strong hand with my sweaty one, but he doesn't seem to notice. He pulls his hand away and is about to day something else, but is stopped by two arms wrapping around him and a body tackling him from behind.

"Dibs!" A boy with dark hair, bronze skin, and mischievous brown eyes screams while he clings onto Four's back. I step aside as the boys fall onto the ground and break out into a full out wrestling match everyone laughs and points, while a few people pull out phones to video tape them. A familiar rude-looking boy pushes his way to the front of the crowd and hands me a black slip.

"I guess you can join us." He says in an annoyed tone. I raise my eyebrow and smirk a little.

"You don't seem so sure about that." I say smugly. He groans and turns to walk back through the crowd.

"Just don't make me regret you." He pushes aside a tall blonde girl with the tattoo of a snake winding up her neck and shoves his way back through the mass of people. _Regret you? Nice to meet you too._ I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Christina grinning at me.

"We got in!" She holds up a similar black slip and squeals a little. I glance behind her shoulder to see the still drenched Al gazing down at one as well. He looks up and meets my gaze. I wink at him and his cheeks flush with color as a wide grin climbs up his cheeks. Christina pulls me into an unexpected hug and I pat her back awkwardly. When I look back again only a small puddle of water remains where Al used to stand. Christina releases me and mumbles something about a bathroom then walks briskly towards a small building with a restroom sign above it. The crowd is beginning to disperse so I decide to go explore the grounds a little more. I haven't seen Caleb since registration, but after a while I spot him standing with a few other boys dressed in nerdy vests and tan pants. He holds a similar slip to the one I hold, but his is blue. He notices me and motions towards the paper. I give him a thumbs-up and hold up mine for him to see. He smiles and nods then returns to his conversation with his nerd friends. A tap on my shoulder makes me jump a little and I turn to see a short girl with long dull hair and a modest grey dress on.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I shove my slip in my pocket. She smiles politely and holds out a grey slip. I stare at it, confused, then look back up at her hoping for an explanation.

"My name's Susan. I know what you did for that boy back there. You may be brave, but that put your reputation on the line and you did it anyways. I want you to consider joining the Abnegation sorority." After I don't take the slip she tucks it into my left hand and leans forward on her toes a little.

"And if you're half as smart as any Erudite, then you know not to mention having a second slip to anyone. Our little secret." Without offering any further explanation, she steadily walks away and disappears among the other freshmen. I gape at the slip in my hand and then come to my senses. I shove it into my pocket and lower my head, hoping no one saw that. I don't know why it's so dangerous for me to have the possibility of more than one sorority, but I don't think I want to find out. I scurry away and back over to the corner where I set my duffle bag and registration papers. I sling the bag over my shoulder and pull out my schedule to examine my classes. I already know I want to be a writer, and according to every private tutor or publisher I've ever met with, I'm the next J.K. Rowling. I also know money isn't an issue, but as far as anyone else knows, I'm just your average author wannabe. This year was mostly just a filler year before I got used to the way things run here, but next year is when classes will really matter. To my relief, none of my classes start until 10:30 A.M. at the earliest so I know I'll at least get to sleep in. The only bad thing about my schedule is every Monday and Tuesday I have an English Studies class that runs until 12:00 at night. I'm about to put the schedule back in my pocket when a blue slip of paper is slid onto the paper. I look up to see a girl with short blonde hair smiling proudly at me.

"English major, eh? Not impressive to most, but those classes you've got there are some tough ones to get into. The Erudite would love to have you on their side." She says with a wink. I'm not really concentrating on what she's saying, just that I managed to break the number one rule. Twice. She extends her hand to me with bright eyes.

"I'm Cara." After I don't shake her hand she hides an offended look and replies in a more sarcastic tone.

"Well, then. See you later I guess." She turns on her heels and walks in a little bit of a hopping manner towards a building made of clean white steel. I toss the slip aside, not bothering to even consider joining the nerd club. _I am in so much trouble._ I think to myself as I walk back across the lawn to go find Christina. She's the only person I know in this school of strangers. She's nowhere to be seen, but I do notice the boy from earlier sitting alone beneath the shade of a tree reading a book. He's no longer sopping wet, and has cleaned up a bit since the last time I saw him. Now that I can get a better look at him I notice the kind look in his eyes, and not to mention the bulge of muscles beneath his shirt.

"Hey." I say as I take a seat beside him. I look at the book in his hands and quickly read the cover.

"'To Kill a Mockingbird'. That's a good one." I say as he puts a bookmark into the book. He smiles brightly.

"Really? You know Harper Lee?" He says a little shyly. I pat his shoulder.

"Who hasn't?" I say with a kind smile. _Maybe if I can just get my mind off of things this will all turn out fine. Besides, Al seems cool._ His eyes flush with warmth and the smell of sage and lemongrass floats into the air. I glance down and notice the black paper sticking out of his back pocket.

"So you got in?" I say changing the subject. He nods and smiles happily.

"Thanks to you." He says in a voice that I think is supposed to be seductive. I hold back a laugh and just manage a smile. After a while of just sitting there with him in silence he finally speaks up.

"Hey uh, Tris, I know I kinda just met you, but maybe sometime we could…I don't know…hang out or something?" He says while blushing feverishly. _Is he asking me out? Am I alright with that?_

"Yea, sure! Totally." I say before I can change my mind. He sighs relieved and smiles at me.

"Great."

"Hey! Trissy! C'mere!" I hear Christina yell from behind me. I turn around to see her waving her arms and smiling.

"One sec!" I yell back. I say goodbye to a very happy Al and grab my stuff then make my way over to her.

"What is it?" I ask when I get to her. She points over to a large group of people gathering in the center of the grassy area.

"The sororities are starting the 'top secret' initiation!" She says with a laugh. I roll my eyes and she grabs my wrist and begins to drag me towards the group. After shoving past two or three layers of freshmen, we're finally standing at the front of the crowd. I absent mindedly shove my registration papers into my bag and look up at the smaller group of people standing in front of the freshmen.

"Alright newbies!" A boy in all black clothing and short black hair yells. "Time to kick off initiation!" The crowd whoops and yells in excitement, including Christina and I. Another boy in a blue suit speaks this time.

"As you know this is all 'top secret', so if you speak to anyone of today's sacred events, well, then you might as well have written your own death certificate!" The crowd laughs in a way that makes me slightly sick, but I don't necessarily disagree with his strange sense of humor.

"Here's the deal!" The tall boy, Four, yells from earlier. He whips out a knife from his pocket which earns a concerned gasp from the crowd.

"You all have to prove that you're worthy of our sororities, so deal is you take this here knife, and drip some of that red stuff from your hand into one of the following bowls." He motions towards a long table behind him where two girls in grey, one of them I recognize to be Susan, rip off a thin white sheet revealing five glass bowls, each filled with a different material. The crowd gasps again, and a few people mumble complaints and objections.

"If you choose Erudite, then your blood goes in the water, Dauntless the coals, Candor the glass, Abnegation the stones, and dirt for Amity." Another girl in a black and white striped dress says proudly.

"Earth not dirt!" Someone yells from the back of the crowd, but no one acknowledges them.

"So," Four says with a wicked grin. "Who's up first?"

The crowd falls silent, and more than one person takes several steps backwards.

"Anyone?" Four calls again. I roll my eyes and shove my bag into Christina's hands. I walk up confidently to the boy and grab the knife from him. He flashes me a flirty smile and I roll my eyes.

"Bunch of sissies…" I mutter as I cut open my hand and my blood sizzles over the hot Dauntless coals. My original plan was to go Dauntless, so there wasn't much of a decision to make there, but I still had considered Abnegation. I toss the knife back to Four with a wink, and he catches it with ease. I notice Al standing towards the front of the crowd, glaring at Four. I chuckle quietly to myself at the petty stupidity of men as I walk over to join a bunch of students dressed in black. They all whoop and pat my back. I even catch Eric nodding approvingly. Christina marches forward, tosses me my bag, grabs the knife, then spills her own blood over the coals as well. This leads to a domino effect of kids choosing their sororities and a lot of blood. One kid even cut his hand too deep and they had to take him to the infirmary. _Sucks for you_. I think as he walks by with the assistance of Susan and achieves multiple mocking looks. When the 'ceremony' is finally over, at least twenty kids had given up and gone home, two had been sent to the nurse, and one somehow managed to cut the top of his finger off, we aren't left with that many freshmen. I guess its good all the morons and wusses got picked off easily, but you'd think after paying all that money for a college tuition, more people would have stayed.

"Alright dorks!" Eric yells from in front of the small group of freshmen picking Dauntless.

"Come with me!" The sea of black begins to follow him but soon we break out in a spontaneous sprint. People start screaming and pumping their fists, so I just follow along. Christina is running directly beside me with a huge grin plastered on her face, and I saw Al towards the back a little bit ago. When we finally get to the dark bricked dorm building, we all slow to a stop. Someone ahead of Christina stops a little too abruptly and she slams right into him. I crack up and point at them while they try to untangle themselves on the ground. Christina shoves herself off of him and dusts the dirt off her clothes in a vicious manner.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing? Watch where you're-"She and the boy lock eyes and she falls into a state of wordless confusion. He awkwardly gets off the ground and holds out his hand to her.

"I'm Will." He says in a daze with what I'm guessing is Christina's big brown eyes. She smiles a little and shakes it loosely.

"Christina." I look closer at the boy then realize I recognize his shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey I know you!" I say a little too loud. Christina whips her head towards me, with her eyes full of rage and jealousy. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You were at registration this morning, you backed into me too." I say laughing. "Is that what you do to all girls?" Christina quickly pulls her hand away from him and fixes him with a glare.

"Was that just some type of lame ass pick up move? That hurt! Why the hell would you think that's okay?" She shrieks annoyed. Will's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Seriously? No way had I done that on purpose! It hurt for me too!" Christina and Will break out into a full out argument when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see the dark skinned boy from earlier smiling widely.

"Hey," He says whilst holding out his hand to me. "I don't think we were properly introduced earlier. I'm Uriah." I smile and shake his hand.

"I'm Tris." He fixes a dreamy gaze on me and says 'I know' in probably the gayest voice I've ever heard. I wave my hand in front of his face and laugh when he jumps back into reality. He scratches his head nervously.

"Well, uh, anyways, I just thought you should know I have dibs, so don't go dating any other guys." My thoughts immediately go to Al, despite Uriah's apparent rudeness and childish behavior. _Are Al and I going to be a thing?_ I think to myself. _No, we're just friends._ Now it's Uriah's turn to wave his hand in front of my face.

"Helloooo? Trissy poo?" I laugh and shove his hand away.

"Don't call me that." I say as I pull my hand away. He smiles expectantly.

"So about the dating thing..?" He says hopefully. I glance over his shoulder to see Four staring at me. When he notices me looking back his lips form into a cute kind of half smile.

"We'll see." I say back to Uriah. He glances over his shoulder to see Four as well.

"Dude! I said dibs!" He yells as he charges towards him. I laugh awkwardly and turn around expecting to see a fumed Christina and shy Will, but instead I see two people with their faces mashed against each other. I open my mouth in amazement as the two people I just met go further than I have with any guy. I pluck a rock off the ground and chuck it at Christina's shoulder. She flinches and breaks away from the kiss confused. I raise my eyebrows but all she offers for an explanation is a shrug. I roll my eyes and shake my head until she releases Will, who is now a deep shade of crimson.

"I see you guys are getting comfortable." Christina and Will both look at each other and I laugh when Christina turns an even brighter red than Will. Someone grabs my shoulder and I turn to see a smiling Al.

"Hey Al." I say glancing at him slightly. I motion towards Christina and Will. "This is crimson and scarlet, A.K.A. Christina and Will." Al laughs and says hi. Someone shouting from the front of the crowd interrupts our conversation.

"Hey! Everyone! Unless you want to sleep outside come get your room keys!" A voice I recognize to be female yells. Everyone begins to push forward to the front of the crowd to catch a room key, which a tall girl with blonde hair and another girl with straight black hair are throwing into the crowd. I jump up and catch a key that reads '5H'. Christina, Will, and Al all catch keys as well.

"Tris we're on the same floor!" Christina squeals as she shows me her key that says '5D'. Will is on the third floor and Al is on the first. People start rushing into the building and somehow Christina manages to drag me in too. We cram into an elevator and ride it to the top floor. We lost the boys somewhere in the flurry of people. Once we're finally off the elevator, and I can finally breathe again, Christina and I walk down the hall to find our rooms. I'm not really sure when we became best friends, but other than the fact that I don't really know anyone else, I'm fine with it.

"Here we go." She says as she slides her key into the correct door. While she's doing this I notice several guys hanging around the halls, a couple of them are going in and out of rooms.

"There isn't even separate floors for boys and girls?" I say without really considering what Christina would reply. She laughs and opens the door.

"It's better that way. You know, more men means more…S-E-X." She says scandalously. I shove her through the doorway, annoyed and follow her in. Despite me shoving her she's cracking up. I slam the door behind me and roll my eyes.

"You're such a child." She just laughs even louder. I take this moment to examine the room. The walls are all a light greyish, bluish, greenish, neutral color, and the furniture consists of a bed, dresser, chair, mirror, and desk.

"It's college! What better time to make a bunch of mistakes!" She says after she's finally composed herself. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"No Christina. That was high school." I say annoyed. She snorts and mutters something about 'losing your virginity'.

"Come on Trissy! You know you want the D." She says pointing to her door.

"Get it? D? I have room D? Haha. Dicks."

"Christina!" I yell. She doubles over laughing and I decide it's a good time to find my room. I walk out into the hall and am met with the one person I didn't expect to see.

"Oh, um, hi. Four right?" I ask nervously. He smiles and his gorgeous blue eyes twinkle.

"Yea and you're Tris." He replies. I nod.

"I already knew that." I say like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, really it is. He scratches his neck nervously.

"Oh, yeah, of course…you know…your name…" He trails off. He looks off to the side for a moment then looks back at me and smiles. I raise my eyebrows when he still doesn't say anything. He finally jumps out of his trance when I snap my fingers in front of his face. He turns bright red and I stifle a laugh.

"Sorry…" He mutters. I shake my head.

"No, it's fine." I say with a smile. He nods.

"Really, I'm sorry about that. You just…you just look like…" He trails off. And I look at him expectantly. "Uhm, never mind." _What was that about? _

"Anyways," He says after another awkward moment of silence. "I wanted to apologize for Uriah. He tends to go after girls out of his league." I feel my cheeks flush with color and find myself smiling like an idiot.

"I wouldn't say that, but he certainly is…unique." A scream comes from outside the dorm and I glance out the window to see Uriah chasing a boy a little bit taller than him, but could be his twin. I look back at Four and we both crack up. After we finally manage to stop laughing, he notices the key in my hand.

"Hey, do you need help finding your room?" He asks. _Not really. _

"Um, yea. It's room H?" He nods and leads me further down the hall. We stop in front of a door identical to all the other ones, except that this one has a large 'H' printed on it. I hand him the key and he slides it into the key hole and opens it with ease.

"You know, you've got the best room in the entire dorm." He says as he hands me the key back. I step inside and turn to face him.

"How? It's the same as every other room." I say laughing a little. He smiles widely, showing off his straight white teeth.

"Cuz it's the one next to mine." He says leaning against the door frame. _Is he flirting with me? No way, a guy this hot would never go for a twig like me._ I roll my eyes.

"Oh man, aren't I lucky." I say while he fiddles with his fingers. After he doesn't say anything I decide that it would probably be a good time to unpack.

"Well, thanks for the help. It was nice to see you." _Crap! Why would I say that? Now he's gonna think that I like him!_

"Yea, you too. I'll see you around." He says, still not looking up from his hands. _Is he even listening to me?_ He leans off the door frame and backs up a bit so I can shut the door. As I'm swinging it shut, he grabs the edge of it, stopping it mid closed.

"Hey, uh, there's this party thing in the commons today. You know, like a 'yay school but not really yay' party. And uh, if you want maybe you could go." He says expectantly. "But only if you want to." He adds quickly. He begins to bite his lip; I think it's a nervous thing.

"That sounds great." I say. He looks up from the ground.

"Really?" I nod and he smiles.

"Well, awesome. See you there then, neighbor." He says with a wink. He releases the door and it swings shut. I find myself staring at the scratchy wood of the door even though I really don't have a reason to.

"Oh Trissy, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	3. You Can't Ignore the Past

**Four POV**

"Hey man, what's with the goofy smile?" Uriah says while running up to me. "You weren't talking to my girl were you?" I laugh and elbow his ribcage.

"I don't think you get to call her yours." I say still picturing her gorgeous blonde hair. He grabs my shirt.

"You asked her out? Dude! Remember the rules! One night stands _only_!" He says in a shrill tone. I shove him off of me.

"I didn't ask her out, but something about her…she's just…different." I trail off. He groans in protest.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you have a _crush _on her. Remember the last time you thought a girl was 'different'? Lauren still won't stop giving me dirty looks!" I shake my head, lost in thought. Lost in _her_.

"But she really is." I say half in a daze. I was so out of my game when I was with her, it was like I couldn't think straight. She must think I'm a total clown. A slap on the face from Uriah drags me out of my thoughts.

"Snap out of it! She's just a girl!" I grab his shirt and shove him up against the brick wall of the dorm building.

"She's not _just_ a girl. I want her. Make sure no one else touches her, she's mine." I growl. Uriah puts his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright I get it. But I don't know about keeping the other guys away. That freshman, Al, he's got a thing for her." He says pointing across the field. A tallish boy that looks to be severely confused is stumbling around the campus lot, holding multiple pieces of paper in his abnormally large hands. _She's not anywhere near in his league._

"Then make sure he knows why he can't have her." I say, releasing Uriah. He gets a mischievous grin on his face and cracks his knuckles.

"Sure thing boss." He slips past me and starts towards the boy. I don't stick around long enough to see the result. I make my way over to this large snack stand that my friend Zeke works at.

"Hey babe, what is it this time? I thought I made it clear that I wasn't giving you anymore favors." He shouts jokingly as I approach the stand. I jump up on the counter and fake a hurt face.

"Baby, don't be that way. You know I just want the sugar." I say winking and batting my eyelashes. He groans and pulls out a slice of his famous chocolate cake. I give him my best puppy dog eyes and he tosses me the container.

"I swear to god Four you are going to be the downfall of my business." He says while I begin to stuff my face.

"Well," I say with my mouth full of food. "That sounds like a personal problem." He snorts and throws me a napkin.

"You're such a bitch." I wipe off my face and smile with chocolate frosting still coating my teeth.

"And I only love you for your cake."

"Oh hey Tris." Zeke says. I jump and quickly wipe everything off my teeth and face.

"What? Where?" I say looking frantically around. Zeke starts cracking up and I finally understand what he was doing.

"How did you even know I liked her?" I say throwing the empty cake container at him. He catches it with one hand and throws it into the trash.

"Shauna and Marlene."

"And how did they know?"

"Uri." _He's a dead man. _Just as Zeke says this Uriah turns the corner holding a half-eaten apple. He notices my death stare.

"What?" I jump off the counter and he takes a step back. He looks over to Zeke and somehow puts two and two together from his smug grin. He tries to make a run for it but I tackle him before he gets the chance. A high pitched screech comes from his mouth as I wrestle him to the ground with ease. He continues to shriek until I shove his face in a pile of dirt.

"You said you wanted me to tell people!" He says with his voice slightly muted by the ground.

"You know that's not what I meant." I growl. He laughs despite the position he's in.

"Well you didn't honor dibs!" I shove his face further into the dirt and he screams.

"Uncle! Uncle! Rape! Child abuse! Crazy homo!" I finally release him and he takes off towards the dorms. I get off the ground and dust off my jeans and hands. Zeke is staring at me with a goofy smile. Now it's my turn to be confused.

"What now?" I demand. He simply shakes his head and begins to wipe down the counters. I turn to leave when he says,

"Dude, you've got it bad."

**Tris POV**

"Ow! Christina!" I scream as she rips off half of my eyebrow, and I'm sure most of my skin as well.

"Is this really necessary?" I say with a scowl as she sets down her at-home waxing kit.

"Yes it is. Rumor has it that Four has a thing for you." She practically sings the last part. I roll my eyes and lean forward as she begins to brush my hair for the third time in the past three agonizing hours. After Four invited me to the party I came straight to Christina, hoping she could fix me up.

"Ugh. He has a reputation you know. I've heard the girls around campus talking; he's a one night stand kind of guy. He gets what he wants then leaves forever." She finishes brushing my hair then begins to pin it up so she can curl it.

"Then show him what he's missing out on. Ruin him." I can hear the evil grin in her voice. I pull out my phone and check my phone. Forty five minutes until the party.

"Christina I doubt that's gonna happen. I'm gonna show up and he's gonna be disappointed with what he sees and leave anyways. I doubt that I'll stay longer than an hour." I say weighing the possibilities of this actually turning out decent. They're very slim. She scoffs and spins my chair around so she can apply my makeup while the first layer of my hair cools off.

"Tris you are gonna be the life of the party. The men won't be able to keep their eyes off you." I roll my eyes and decide to stop arguing with her, even though she's wrong. Ten minutes later I stand awkwardly in the middle of Christina's room with only my underwear on whilst she digs through her clothes trying to find me something to wear. At first she looked through my stuff, but coming from the family I did, the only 'party clothes' I had were ball gowns, which I didn't even bother bringing. After she made me promise to go shopping with her before school started, she brought me back here and said I could borrow something of hers. Finally, she throws me a skimpy black dress.

"Where's the rest?" I say frustrated as the thing would barely cover my ass.

"Christina there's no way I'm wearing this. I would get raped before I even got to the party." She scowls and digs further into her closet. She pulls out a pair of see-through black tights and the highest pair of red heels I've ever seen, and I'd been to at least two hundred fashion shows.

"That doesn't improve anything." I say as she hands me the clothes, if I should even call them that. She pushes me back a bit and instructs me to put them on. After several minutes of arguing, I finally squeeze into the clothes. Even with my tiny figure I have issues getting into the death trap that is a dress. _How does she wear this stuff?_ When I'm finally done she gives me a small lesson on walking in the heels, which I soon get the hang of considering how many pain staking fittings my mother sent me through.

"Perfect!" She squeals as she examines, and I quote, her 'masterpiece'. "Tris if Four doesn't go after you tonight, he's just about as straight as a rainbow." I roll my eyes at her attempt at humor and she nudges me towards a full length mirror she set up. I am literally breathless when I see how I look.

"Is that really me?" I say looking at the girl in front of me. Her full red lips, long eyelashes, striking blue eyes, and high cheekbones look nothing like the reflection I'm used to seeing.

"Ah, the magic of contouring." She says while checking her watch.

"God, we should get you going, it's going to take an hour to get there in those heels!" She grabs my hand and drags me into the hall, not even giving me a moment to get a coat or something to cover up at least a little bit of the vast amounts of skin I'm showing. She continues to drag me until we reach the elevator bank, where we board one and she punches the number two.

"So what exactly is 'the commons' anyways?" I ask as the elevator slowly glides downward. She gains a huge grin on her face.

"It's so awesome! It's like this huge party room on the second floor! There's a bar and a game room, and oh my god it's so awesome."

"A bar? In a college dorm? Whose brilliant idea was that?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No idea, but I want to thank them personally." After she doesn't speak again I decide to.

"Why can't you go with me? I'm not going to know anyone and it's going to be so weird…" I trail off. She grabs my shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly.

"I can't, I've got a date with Will-"

"Already?" I interrupt. She nods happily.

"Yes. But anyways, I know you'll do fine." The elevator stops at the third floor and Al stands behind the now open doors. His left eye is swollen and purple, and his clothes are slightly dirty.

"Al?" Christina and I both say at the same time. "What happened?" All he does to reply is shrug. He looks over to Christina.

"Do you mind if I talk to Tris alone?" He says quietly. She nods and steps off the elevator.

"Sure thing, I've got to go get ready anyways. See you later Trissy!" She says with a wink, not even bothering to ask further about why he wants to talk to me alone. She disappears down the hall and Al steps into the elevator.

"Tris I need to talk to you about Four." He says as the doors close. I lean back against the railing around the small room.

"What about him?" I say a little suspicious. He swallows hard.

"I want you to stay away from him. He isn't good for you. He's not good for you…not like me. He's the one who did this to me, as a warning. He didn't even do it personally, he sent his stupid friend to do it." _Four did that? Wait, what is he saying? I can't see Four? He has no right!_

"Al, that really sucks, I mean, I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me, but I think I can take care of myself. You shouldn't tell me what to do, you're, you're not my boyfriend, I, I barely even know you." I say in the least harshest tone I can that still gets the point across. His face contorts into anger then sorrow.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He says taking a step closer to me. He leans in before I can stop him and kisses me roughly on the lips. I immediately shove him back just as the elevator dings, signaling that we're on the second floor.

"Al, I think you're misunderstanding this. I don't like you…like that. Sorry. Um, yea, just. Wow." I say as I wipe away the small layer of saliva on my lips. _How dare he kiss me? I just met him!_ The doors slide open, revealing a small crowd of people waiting to get on. I push past them, leaving a heart broken Al behind. He calls after me, but I just block it out. _How could I have not even been here a day and there's already so much drama?_ I quickly find the door to the commons and slip inside before I really freak out. I need a distraction. When I get inside, there really is only one way to describe it, awesome. The ceiling and floors are all made of dark oak wood, and the walls are jet black. Several tables are scattered around the room, and just like Christina said, there's a bar and a gaming room off the left. The lights are dim and loud music is playing, and every once and a while a flash of color floats across my vision from unseen strobes. There are people _everywhere_. Too many for them to just be Dauntless. Either that or half of the building is here. I scan the room, hoping to find someone I recognize, but sadly, I don't. After looking once more, I make my way over to a table off in the corner of the room. _Maybe if I just sit here for half an hour, Christina will be gone by then and then I can just go to bed._ My brilliant plan seems foolproof, until a familiar set of mischievous brown eyes plops down across from me.

"Hey there Trissy." Uriah says with a grin. "You look…Damn." My cheeks flush red, and I'm sure that if it weren't for the dim lighting I'd be a tomato. The boy I saw Uriah running with earlier appears behind him and grabs his shoulder.

"Whose your girlfriend Uri?" He asks. Uriah shrugs him off and scowls.

"This is my older brother Zeke. And she's not my girlfriend. She's Four's…uh…yea." Zeke raises his eyebrows.

"Ohh, I see. So you're Tris." The strange smile on his face gives me an uneasy feeling. _How does he know who I am?_

"Yea. Hey have either of you seen Four? I kind of need to talk to him about something." Both of them get this look on their faces and Uriah smiles widely.

"Yea, you're boytoy is over there." He says pointing to the far end of the bar. Four sits leaning on the counter talking to a shortish blonde girl and another taller one with straight black hair. He doesn't look amused.

"Uhm, thanks?" I say standing up from my seat. _Boytoy? What the hell does that mean?_ I awkwardly make my way over to Four as Zeke and Uriah grin at me strangely.

"Look Marlene, for the last time, I don't know where she-"I hear him say until his eyes meet mine. His jaw literally drops when he sees me. The two girls turn and smile at me evilly.

"So this is Tris." The one with the black hair says. She scans me up and down, as if I were some type of disease.

"Well you don't really have any curves, but I'm sure we can look past that." The other one pulls at a strand of my hair.

"Your hair could use some highlights, but I have to admit, for a natural blonde you look pretty smart." The one with the black hair makes a choking noise.

"Shauna you can't make bad blonde jokes if you're blonde yourself." She says in a nasal tone as if she's repeated this a thousand times before. Shauna waves her off and they continue to circle me. I look over at Four who is still sitting there with his mouth open like an idiot. _A beautiful idiot. Shut up! _I give him a look that says 'help me' and he finally breaks out of his trance.

"Shauna, Marlene, why don't you guys go find Uriah and Zeke. I'm sure they're getting lonely striking out with all the ladies." He says humorously. They scrunch their noses and look across the room at Uriah and Zeke, who as Four said, are very obviously failing at trying to talk to two brunettes who look like they could shoot themselves in the head.

"Seriously get the hell out of here." He says in a lower voice. They stick out their tongues at him and walk away in the direction of the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" I ask when they get out of earshot. He tips the bartender and gets up from his seat, then shrugs.

"Girls. But besides that…you look good, Tris." I look down slightly and blush.

"Thanks but you don't have to lie to me to be nice." I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Four giving me this look. It's not pity, it's not love, it's not anger or sorrow, it's just this look and the way his eyes are so open right now, it just automatically makes me feel warm.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, ever." He says shaking his head a bit. I stare up into his deep blue eyes and he stares back into mine.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asks motioning to the crowd of people dancing to highly inappropriate rap music. My kind of people.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I say with a smile. He smiles back and grabs my hand. We start towards the center of the room where the music booms the loudest. Ever since I was little, my parents sent me to dance lessons, only ballet and ball room crap though. However, when I turned fourteen I began sneaking off to jazz and hip hop lessons, where my teachers all agreed I excelled.

"I bet you ten dollars that I'm a better dancer than you." Four mocks as he begins to sway slightly to the music.

"And what makes you think that you're gonna win?" I question. He shrugs.

"You just don't seem like the dancing type to me." I feel a grin sneak up my face.

"You should be careful who you make bets with." I say defiantly. He scoffs at me.

"Bring it then." The music changes to a song with a fast beat and a brain damaging bass. _Perfect._ I start out slow, leading him to the idea that this is all I've got, where he goes full out pulling some impressive moves. I have to admit, he's good, but he lacks in form and organization, it's not all about just moving your feet. The music begins to reach its peak, and that's when I pull out the real moves. I jut out my waist and move my hips, making sure to show off my flexibility. I have to admit, a few people are staring, and not in a bad way. I even pull a move that makes Four stare for a moment. By the end of the song, everyone's eyes are glued to me, and Four had stopped dancing a while ago. The song ends and the crowd erupts into applause. I blush and nod awkwardly ask Four grabs my hand and pulls me off the dance floor.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asks when we get somewhere where I can finally hear myself think.

"I have my ways." I say with a wink. "Now pay up." I hold out my hand. He shakes his head.

"That's not fair; I didn't know you were freaking Pamela Anderson!" He says frustrated. I laugh.

"It's completely fair."

"Then I want to change the prize."

"To what?"

"This." He says grabbing my waist. And for the first time in a long time, I let him. I let him grab my waist, pull me closer, lean in and-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I break away from Four and lean down to grab my phone off of where I strapped it to my shoe. My heart nearly stops when I see the number.

"I-I've got to go." I stutter as I back away towards the door.

"What? Why?" Four asks trying to grab my hand again. I continue backward, unable to tear my gaze away from the number flashing on my phone.

"This was really nice, and I really, I really," _Like you._ "I have to go." I turn from him and make a run for the door.

"Tris?" Four calls after me. I ignore him and push through the wooden doorframe, nearly knocking two people off their feet. I keep running until I reach the stairs, where I kick off Christina's impossible heels and sprint until I get outside of the building and onto the lawn. I answer the call just before it hits the answering machine.

"How did you get my number?" I demand in the harshest tone I can manage.

"For a moment there I thought you weren't going to pick up." A familiar voice says.

"How did you get my number?" I nearly scream into the phone. A low chuckling emanates from the other line.

"Is it wrong for me to have my girlfriend's number? And I have my ways." They say with a bit of edge in their voice. I scowl at the tree in front of me, wishing he was here so I could punch his lights out.

"You're not my boyfriend Robert. Even when you were, it was all for the cameras!" I spit. He laughs again.

"Where have you been Beatrice? Your parents have been worried sick. They've been calling the police and the entire rest of the neighborhood non-stop. They would be so proud of me if I were to bring their little girl home."

"You wouldn't."

"I think we both know I would."

"What do you want Robert? If you want me back you know that's never going to happen." I say with a little fear in my voice. He sighs loudly into the phone.

"If only that were what I wanted." He pauses for effect. "I want the tabloids. The news reporters are still crazy about you and your perfect family, even when both their children ran away from them. I want you to ruin them, make them the most hated millionaires in the country. Anonymously contact the paparazzi sending them all the dirt on your parents and I'll leave you alone." My mouth flies open.

"That would destroy their entire career! There's no way I would do that!" I yell. "Call my parents. Tell them where I am. I would never do that to them." It goes silent for a moment.

"Robert?"

"Fine. If you won't give me what I want I'll have to take it myself. Don't say I didn't warn you Beatrice." And the line goes dead.

"Robert?" I scream into the phone. _What does he mean he'll take it himself? What's he planning? What is he going to do? _A loud crack fills the air and for a moment I'm confused. I don't understand what it was until I reach up and feel blood on the top of my head. My vision blurs and I stumble forward, but unseen hands grab me first.

"Cover her eyes!" An unfamiliar voice yells. "And tie her arms!" A blindfold goes over my eyes and something wraps around my wrists. That's when I realize what's going on. I try to pull away my arms, but whoever is holding them back is much stronger than me. After that fails I just begin to kick my feet, hitting anything I can. I am met with a few grunts and yelps, but nothing sets me free. I pull my leg way back and kick higher, and am met with a satisfied crunch.

"You little bitch!" Someone screams. A foot smashes down on my ankle and another crack, just barely audible, sounds. I cry out in pain and fall forward, leaving my attacker to hold me up. A hand crosses my face met with a loud smack.

"You know, I was just gonna take your clothes off, but for that, I'll give you the privilege of being my personal sex slave." _WHAT? _Someone grabs the back of my dress and fumbles with the zipper. _Are they going to…OH MY GOD!_ That's when the familiar scent of sage and lemongrass floats through the air. _Al?_

"Shit!" Someone screams and the sound of skin hitting skin rings in my ears. I'm dropped to the ground with a loud thud as more grunts and sounds of struggle fill the air, but this time, it's not coming from me.

"Run!" One of my attackers screams and I recognize it to be Al's voice. _How could he?_ This time I hear running feet as my assailants flee the scene, leaving me here with whoever came to save me. The bindings around my wrists loosen, and then are removed completely. I'm trying my best to stay awake, due to whatever they did to my head. I feel hands on the back of my head as they remove my blindfold. They lift me up slightly so I'm in more of a sitting position and I groan, trying to get my vision to clear long enough for me to see who it is. Finally, in the dim lighting, I can just barely make out my savior.

"Four?" I say weakly. Then my limbs go slack and my vision fades to black.

**Tobias POV**

"Tris!" I call after her but she's already out the door. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Zeke.

"Man, what was that all about?" He asks as I look back at the door and the two people Tris nearly knocked over on her way out.

"You saw it?" I question. He nods. "I don't know but it was weird. She sounded scared." He nudges me with his elbow.

"Well what are you waiting for you idiot? Go after her!" I roll my eyes and make my way over to the door, in a much calmer manner than Tris did before me. _Damn that girl could move. _My mind wanders. _And the way she shook her ass…oh man I was a goner. Who knew she had it in her? I mean before she was hot…but now…there's no way I'm letting her get away from me. A girl that special only comes once in a lifetime, and I'm not wasting it. _The sounds of yelling pull me out of my train of thoughts. It sounds like Tris, and she sounds angry.

"Tris?" I say as I wander through the hall. She yells again and I can just barely make out the words 'boyfriend' and 'cameras'. I keep looking around until I reach the stairs and on the first step I'm almost positive she yells 'Robert'.

"Tris where are you?" I slowly make my way down the stairs trying to figure out where she ran off to, when a scream fills the air. I stop mid step.

"Tris?!" I say in a more panicked tone. I frantically search the first floor but she's nowhere to be found. She screams again and my head snaps to the window. That's when I see her, and three other guys, and they don't look to be too friendly.

"Tris!" I yell as I sprint towards the front door. I crash through them and run as fast as I can at the men attacking her.

"Shit!" One of them yells just as I tackle him to the ground. It's times like these when I'm glad I play lead quarterback for the college football team. I punch him once in the jaw and then knee him in the gut, enough to scare him away. I jump off him and he starts running for the hills. I turn around to see two other guys remaining. The first one is standing next to Tris, who now lays on the ground, and the second stands a couple feet away. They're both wearing masks, but I'm so used to knowing people by their muscle and not their brains, that I can already tell who they are. One of them is Peter, a known drugee and drop out from several years ago who has been caught here multiple times preying on innocent girls like Tris. The other guy, I'm surprised to see, Tris' 'secret admirer' Al. I don't know how he got caught up with this loser, but I know for what he did to my girl, he's a dead man. I swing hard at his nose and am met with a satisfied crunch. He cries out in pain and throws a sloppy punch himself and grazes my mouth, just barely drawing blood. He grabs his nose which is now pouring blood and doesn't even bother trying to fight again.

"Run!" He screams as he takes off in the opposite direction. I turn to Peter who gets a look of fear in his eyes, then follows Al's suit. If Tris weren't in such bad shape I wouldn't think twice about running after him and beating him senseless, but I can't leave her here alone. I lean down and quickly untie her bindings and blindfold, then pull her into a sitting position, not sure if it would be wrong to take her into my arms, as much as I want to.

"Four?" She says weakly then drifts off into unconsciousness.

"Tris!" I say as I grab her before her head hits the ground. I push past my unsureness, and scoop her up in my arms. She doesn't even make a sound. I start carry her off towards the infirmary, silently praying that she'll be alright.

"Tris I'm so sorry."


	4. Mixed Feelings

**A/N Alright guys. You have been literally _begging_ me for an update, so, just this once, I'll make an exception. You can have this one tiny short little chapter but that's it! You'll have to wait until Tuesday(: Remember, I can only write so fast.**

**Tris POV**

I gasp as my eyes fly open and I am met with bright white lights. Once my eyes adjust I'm able to confirm that I'm in some kind of a hospital. I turn my head over to the corner where Four sits leaning up against the wall, fast asleep.

"He hasn't left since he dropped you off here, despite my protests." A voice says from beside me. I turn my head to see a thin woman with dark hair and multiple piercings dressed in a nurse's uniform. She doesn't look like much of a nurse to me, but then again I ran away from a life of fame and fortune so who am I to judge.

"He must really like you." I feel my cheeks heat up and I'm sure I'm blushing. Man, I've been doing that a lot.

"I'm Tori." She says as she picks up a clipboard. "And according to your charts, you have a slight concussion, a grade one sprained ankle, and bruising in multiple places. You're friend over there said you fell, but I think he just didn't want to say what really happened." I glance over at Four and the events before I passed out come back to me all in a flash.

"I got jumped." Is all I say. She nods and scribbles something down on her clipboard.

"Alright, well, as you may have guessed, any foul play occurring on school grounds results in a meeting with the head administrator. I'll arrange a meeting with Miss Matthews for you two." She says in a pitying tone. "Now, back to your ankle. You'll need a temporary cast and crutches for two to three weeks until your ankle is good to walk on. I'll have you back here in two weeks so we can talk about that." Surprisingly this doesn't faze me. And the way she's talking leads me to believe that she's dealt with this before. She begins to write more things down on her clipboard.

"When can I go back to my dorm?" I ask. She looks up from her writing for a minute.

"Well, seeing that the only real issue is your ankle, as long as your friend sleeping beauty promises to check up on you, you can go home when he wakes up." She says. I don't know if it's the way she's treating me like I'm not a child, or if it's the fact that she just seems like a cool person, but I already like her.

"I'll be back with your stuff." She walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I look across the room at Four whose still fast asleep. He looks younger when he sleeps. Less worried about the world. Too bad I'm about to ruin that. I reach across the side of my bed and pick up a blue capped plastic pen. I pretend to throw it a couple times, making sure I won't miss, then fling it into the air where it hits Four on the head. He jumps up and puts his fists up like he's going to have to fight. I start laughing while he realizes where he is.

"Not funny." He mutters as he sits back down. I continue to laugh, but quieter.

"It was a little." He shoots me a death glare that makes me laugh even harder. He sighs and puts his head in his hands while I try to calm down. When the room is finally silent again I speak first.

"Thank you." I say timidly. Four looks up from his fingers.

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me." I say a little louder. His eyebrows knit together, confused.

"There's no need to thank me. I wasn't going to just leave you there to get raped by some dirt bag." My pulse quickens a little when he says 'rape'.

"Al was there." I say after a pause of silence. He nods.

"I saw him." He says quietly. My little bit of hope that I had been mistaken disappears. Al was there. Al was going to let it happen. Al was going to help. And Al failed all because of Four.

"So about what happened last night-" Four starts, but he's interrupted by Tori returning with my crutches.

"Oh good," She says glancing at Four. "You're alive. For a while there we weren't sure." Tori smiles and I laugh while Four just groans and shakes his head. She walks over to my bed and leans the crutches on the bed while I pull out my foot so she can put the blue Velcro cast on. My ankle is visibly swollen and coated with dark purple bruising around my fibula **(Bone in your ankle)**.

"Alright now this might hurt a little while I get the cast on." She says as she gingerly lifts my leg. She slides the stiff material over my toes and up onto the rest of my foot. I clench my teeth a little as she tightens the straps and pushes the cast up against my bruises. I notice that Four has gotten up from his chair and now stands at my side. I slowly move my hand, unsure if I should or not. _Just do it. What have you got to lose?_ Finally, I reach out and grab his. He looks down at me, confused for a moment and I smile at him. A couple seconds later, to my relief, he smiles back. Tori finishes tightening the cast and I release Four's hand.

"Alright Tris, you know how to use crutches, right?" I nod and she hands them over to me.

"Then be careful and don't go crazy. No sports until I give you the all clear, and I recommend you get someone to help you carry things when school starts up." She says glancing at Four. I nod and thank her.

"Any time. Well, I would say come back soon, but we wouldn't want that." And with that she leaves us alone, again. Four silently helps me swing my legs over the side of the bed, and I stand up with the help of my new crutches. Black spots fish across my vision and I'm momentarily light headed, but it passes.

"You alright?" Four asks. I nod and we start towards the door.

"Hey you should know that no one has any idea of what happened last night so there are gonna be questions." He says while opening the door for me. We begin to walk out onto the grass.

"Wait who is 'no one'?" I ask. He laughs lightly.

"Well, you can't be friends with me and not the rest of my gang. See they're part of the package." He says motioning to himself and I laugh.

"So like who would that include? Uriah and Zeke?"

"And Shauna and Marlene, Shauna's sister Lynn, Shauna's brother Hector-"

"How many siblings does she have?" I interrupt. He shakes his head and smiles.

"A few. And there's Lauren, and Eric, but I'm fine if you don't want to hang out with him. He uh, he's different. Oh, and you might as well throw in Christina and Will, but only because you seem to like them." He finishes looking at me. I pretend to consider the options.

"What if I refuse?" He sighs deeply.

"Then I'll have to do this!" He seizes my crutches and throws me over his shoulder.

"Four!" I squeal, attracting the attention of more than one person walking by. Four laughs loudly.

"Put me down!" I scream. He shakes his head.

"Not until you agree with the package."

"Are you serious right now?" I say grabbing his shoulder. He pushes me a little higher into the air, making me wobble a little.

"There's no way! Put me down!" I demand. He fakes a yawn and looks at his watch. How the hell is he able to hold me up for so long.

"Fine. I agree." I mutter quietly. He puts one of his hands up to his ear, balancing me with the other one.

"What was that? I thought I heard something."

"Fine!" I scream. He laughs and sets me back on the ground. By now half the campus is probably watching us. Four picks up my crutches and hands me back my crutches while I shake my head at him and try not to smile.

"Since when were you two such good friends?" A voice says from behind Four. He turns to face them and I move over slightly so I can see.

"Why does it matter Lauren?" He says to a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She crosses her arms.

"Well considering we've only been broken up for three days, I feel like you shouldn't have moved on so fast." _Wait, Lauren is Four's ex?_

"Lauren we were never really dating to be honest. I thought we were cool? You said you just wanted to be friends anyways." He says defensively. Lauren scowls and looks at me for a split second, but the message is clear, 'stay away'. _In your dreams bitch._ _Did I seriously just think that?_

"Whatever." She flips her hair and walks away. I'm about to ask Four about it when a high pitched scream rings across the lawn, making me cringe. _Christina._

"TRIS!" She screams while she sprints across the field. I have to admit, for a girl of her type she runs pretty fast. Four takes a couple steps to the side so he can face the oncoming Christina. She skids to a stop in front of us.

"What, the hell, HAPPENED?!" She says while she tries to catch her breath. I can see Four look at me out of the edge of my vision.

"I, uh, I got jumped, er, mugged or, whatever you call it." I say awkwardly. Christina's mouth opens into a small 'o'.

"By who?! Was it you?!" She yells looking at Four. She balls up her fists and looks like she's ready to start a fight.

"No, no! It wasn't Four! He saved me! It was-" And that's when we lock eyes. He's at least twenty feet away and his nose is swollen and slightly off centered, but there's no denying it's him. He looks sad. _Let him be sad. Let him rot in hell for all I care._ Four notices my stare and steps in front of me, blocking my view from Al. Christina looks confused but then she catches on.

"Al?" Thousands of people are probably walking around campus right now, but I swear I can hear every time his foot hits the ground.

"Please let me talk to her." He says in a painful tone. Four reaches behind him and gently touches my arm.

"No. Never." Four says in a commanding tone.

"You don't speak for her. You're not her boyfriend, she doesn't love you." Al spits back. Four's hand moves forward slightly, moving off my arm. I balance my crutch under my arm and grab his wrist.

"And how would you know that?" Four growls. I close my eyes as the sound of skin hitting skin fills my ears, and then once again. I only open my eyes when Four grabs my other shoulder and brushes his thumb across my chin.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks quietly. I nod and then my eyes hit Christina. She's got the biggest smile on her face and her eyebrows are raised so high that they're nearly touching her hair line.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." I say backing away from him a little. He looks a little hurt, but I brush it off.

"So um, really thanks for…everything." The look in his eyes almost breaks me. I almost lean in and just kiss him, but I can't. _He might have saved you, but anyone would have. He's got a reputation, he'll get what he wants and leave you then move on. I doubt he even likes me._ He awkwardly nods and looks away from me. I turn to Christina.

"Can you walk me to my room?" She opens her mouth a little then nods.

"Uh, yea. See you later Four." I nod to Four and crutch past him to Christina.

"See you."

**Four POV**

"Yo! Four!" Zeke claps his hand on my shoulder. "Where have you been man? We've been looking for you all morning! Rumor has it that someone got jumped on campus last night." I clench my teeth when he says it.

"I was out."

"Dude! Did you score with that Tris chick? Please say yes cuz then Uriah owes me ten bucks. I knew you would, I mean you're Four! Since when did you-"I shove him up against the wall, balling up his shirt in my hands.

"Shut the fuck up." He puts his hands up in defense and I release him. I push away from the wall and quicken my pace towards the dorm. I stayed back a while after Tris left so I wouldn't run into her on the way in. Clearly all I am to her is a friend and it's too hard being around her knowing this.

"Dude what is up with you? I thought you were in! You guys were amazing last night, dancing. I figured you had already sealed the deal." He yells after me.

"This isn't just about having sex with her Zeke. I like her. I _really_ like her." I say as Zeke catches up with me. He shrugs.

"So? How does that change anything? You're _the _Four! You'll sweep her off her feet before she even knows what hit her. Go find her! Ask her out! Don't be a wuss." He says smiling. I shake my head.

"You don't understand, she doesn't like me. You should have seen the way she looked at me earlier. It was like I was her gay best friend. It's clear to me what her opinions are." Zeke punches me in the jaw, taking me by surprise.

"What the hell?!" I scream. He grabs my shoulder and shakes me roughly.

"Dude! Snap out of it! She doesn't like you? Change her mind!" He stops shaking me. I look across the lawn at the Dauntless dorm.

"We'll see about that."


	5. Awkward

**A/N I am so sorry guys! I completely forgot to update yesterday! Sorry about that. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short and tomorrow's update might be a little late too because I have a bit of writer's block, and not to mention I have a huge History assignment due Friday! I'll do my best to at least post something, but if not, know I'm trying my best. **

**P.S. Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

**Tris POV**

**One and a half weeks later…**

_Srsly Chris, im not trying out 4 cheerleading with u. besides im still in crutches, and tryouts r 2morro. _I test as inconspicuously as I can from beneath my desk. My creative writing teacher has been lecturing us the entire class period, and it's my last class for today so my attention span is about zero anyways.

_Aww but Trissy, u might impress your true luv (;. _She replies.

_If ur talking about Four then u kno where I stand on that. Four and I r just friends, hes made that pretty clear. He had a chance 2 ask me out multiple times and he didn't. Ever since the whole incident with Al, who by the way is still trying to apologize, hes been treating me like his little sister. _I type at record speeds. When I'm really into it, I can type anything at light speed.

_watever loser. Ur going to cheer tryouts if I have 2 drag u there myself. Im right, youll see. Ik he likes u. he has 2! He stares at u at lunch and talks 2 u all the time. And, a football player+cheerleader=PERFFF! Consider it Trissy. U guys were meant 2 b. _She says back. I mentally roll my eyes as I pretend to look at the board.

_Watever u have 2 tell urself._ The bell rings just as I hit 'send' and I automatically spring up from my seat and grab my bag and notes. I shove my phone in my pocket and it buzzes signaling another text from Christina, but I ignore it. Everyone walks to the front of the class where my teacher Mr. Bud hands back the pretests we took last week.

"Very impressive." He says as he hands mine to me. I smile and nod then follow the rest of the students out of the room. The halls are lined with lockers like any other school, but they cost ten dollars a week and I considering how close my dorm is, and how big the gaps are between all of my classes, I just keep my stuff in my room.

"Trissy!" Someone screams as I feel the weight of someone pushing into me. I nearly fall over, but whoever it is catches me and my crutches first. Uriah jumps in front of me with a wide smile plastered onto his face.

"Sorry." I roll my eyes and hit his shin with one of my crutches.

"You're such a pain." He just laughs and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"That's true, but sadly you're stuck with me. So, where you headed?" He says cheerily. I shrug him off.

"I was going to go back to the dorm then grab something to eat. Wanna come with?" I ask as we continue out onto the lawn.

"Sure! I think Four and Zeke were headed down that way too, we can meet them there." He says. We reach the dorm and he holds the door open for me. We walk inside and jump onto the elevator, taking it to the top floor. He holds my books for me while I get out my key and unlock my door. Uriah usually meets me on Wednesdays and we usually have the same routine, so he's used to it by now. I unlock the door and we step inside while I get my purse.

"Wow Tris, really love what you've done with the place." He says sarcastically. He says this every time we come up here, and pretty much everyone else does too because I really haven't done anything. Only one of my bags is unpacked too, which doesn't help my cause. I roll my eyes and we walk back out the door, and I lock it behind us.

"I'll unpack when I get off my crutches." I say as we get back on the elevator.

"You say that every time." Uriah snorts as he presses the button marked with a number '1'. I just smile until the doors open. The smile immediately vanishes from my face when I see who stands behind it.

"Hey Tris."

"Go to hell Al." Uriah says stepping forward. Eventually Four and I had to tell everyone what happened, and as I imagined, they were all furious. Since then, every time Al tried to speak with me was met with the spitting fury of my friends. Almost every encounter we have, someone gets hit, but Al is always the one to run away.

"Please, just let me talk to her! You guys haven't let me say anything!" He pleads. Uriah clenches his fists.

"You're not gonna get to say anything if-"

"Uri I got this." I interrupt. Uriah turns to me in disbelief, but slowly moves out of the way. Al stands before me, looking heartbroken as ever.

"Tris please I-"

"Just shut up. I don't care how much you apologize and how much you beg, it won't change anything. We could've been friends. Probably would have. But now, because you freaked out over a simple argument, that'll never happen. I want nothing to do with you, and that's the end of it." Uriah and I push past him and into the hall.

"Please Tris! We just need to talk!" He shouts after me.

"No, we don't." I say without turning. "I have nothing to say to you." We continue forward and Al doesn't say anything else.

"Are you okay?" Uriah asks when we get outside. I shake my head.

"Probably not." I notice our usual crowd of people standing outside Zeke's food stand. Zeke's inside the truck fixing up food for us and Four stands next to him with a goofy grin on his face. The sight of him immediately makes me happier, but doesn't distract me completely from what just happened.

"Trissy!" Will cries as he catches sight of me and Uriah.

"Why is it that every time I go anywhere it's always 'Tris' this 'Tris' that, why not 'oh hey Uriah, you're here too!' or 'what's up Uri, glad to see you exist!'" He grumbles. I nudge him lightly with my shoulder and laugh. He smiles and looks up at me. When I look back at the group again I notice something cross over Four's face. _Was that jealousy?_ Four looks away. _No, I'm just mistaken._

"Hey cripple." Christina says as I take a seat beside her, and toss my crutches behind us on the ground. I punch her in the arm.

"Why don't you go complain to your boyfriend who isn't living up to your 'full expectations' in bed." Everyone at the table laughs (except for Lauren and Eric of course) and Christina and Will turn bright red. I hear Four's laugh the best out of all of them considering it's the one I want to hear the most, and it gets closer, and closer, until he sits down in the set besides me. We look like a funny crowd because since there's so many of us we had to pull like five tables together for all of us to fit, and we're still squished.

"Alright, alright, let's quit picking on the happy couple." Zeke says as he carries out eleven different dishes. "Need I remind all of you that you all are *cough* single *cough*."

"So are you Zeke!" Lynn says smirking. Zeke begins to throw down plates because the deal is always to just take what you get and like it since apparently 'ain't nobody got time for taking orders'.

"I am immune because all the ladies love me." He says with his 'sexy' smile. We all groan and Four gets up just so he can smack Zeke on the back of the head.

"Oh wait guys, I have to tell you something!" Christina says in an extra cheery voice. We all look over at her as she pauses for dramatic effect.

"Tris and I are trying out for cheerleading!" She blurts. I nearly choke on my diet coke and start coughing madly. Four pats my back as I try to stop. _He's so dreamy…STFU!_

"I said no!" I complain when I can finally breathe. "And I'm still in crutches!" Christina pulls out her phone and hits play on a read voice mail.

"Hello Christina this is nurse Tori from the on campus emergency center. I couldn't contact Tris and I found your number so if you could please inform her that she needs to be in my office at seven thirty so I can take off her cast? Thank you." There's a loud beep and Christina shuts off her phone. I groan and lean forward with my head in my hands.

"I'm still not going."

"Oh c'mon Tris! Please! Pretty please? Porfavor?" They all whine. I slam my fists down on the table.

"Fine! Alright! Just shut up already!" I yell. They all woot and clap.

"Atta girl Trissy." Four says smiling. I punch him in the shoulder and mouth 'fuck you'. He just smiles. What a dork. The rest of the time I just zone out, thinking about what happened with Al. _Why did he care? Why does he bother? Doesn't he realize what he did to me? He's such an asshole!_

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone whispers into my ear. I turn to see Four looking at me with a concerned face. I nod and blush a little.

"Umm, yea." I reply. He grabs my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He says. I nod. We look back to the group and notice that they're all staring at us. I scoot away from Four a little bit and grab my crutches off the ground.

"I uh, I'll see you guys later." I hop over my seat and crutch away. I may be able to face Al, but I know I can't face Four.

**Four POV**

"And yerrrrrrr out!" Uriah yells as soon as Tris reaches the dorm. "Man could you possibly be doing any worse with her?" I throw my empty Gatorade bottle at him and he tosses it aside with ease.

"I'm getting there." I say dismissively. Will snorts.

"Well as long as your destination is the friend zone, you're pretty much there." Christina punches his arm for me.

"Oh shut up. He's trying at least. I know she likes him. She has to! It was so obvious that first week!" She says throwing up her hands for exaggeration. Everyone just shakes their heads and gives me pitiful looks.

"Alright you know what, screw all of you." I say motioning to everyone in the circle of tables. They all boo at me as I make my way over to the dorm. _Tris may have liked me once, but she's made it pretty obvious that she's over t_


	6. Secrets

**A/N SOOOOO sorry. School is a difficult thing, you know that? I'm thinking about writing the president to ask him to cancel it all together. Jk. But seriously, I've had no time to write! From now on I'll post whenever I can until I have enough time to post on a scheduled basis. The chapters might be shorter, and I'm sorry for that, but it's better than nothing. Sorry again! Thanks for reading!**

**Tris POV**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Tris get the _hell_ out of bed!" _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Tris I will knock your fucking door down!"

"Christina!" I scream. "It is five o'clock in the fucking morning! What the hell do you want?!" A louder bang fills the room and the floor shakes slightly. I peek out from beneath the pillow over my head to see Christina holding the largest pair of pliers I've ever seen behind my fallen door.

"What the hell?!" I scream jumping out of bed. My door is a wreck.

"What? Did you think I was bluffing?" She says setting down the pliers. I throw my hands on my head.

"God Christina! You're paying for this! All of it! Now why the hell are you busting down my door at five in the morning? I don't have classes until twelve thirty!" I say much louder than I should. We probably woke the entire building up.

"Cheerleading tryouts, uh duh." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nope. Not going. You can't make me." I say crossing my arms. She just smiles very creepily at me.

"What?" She takes a couple steps closer until she's right in front of me.

"Maybe I can't force you," She whispers. "But I can blackmail you." She turns her head to the wall that separates us to Four's room. I shrug my shoulders.

"So what are you going to tell him? I don't like him." I say in my normal voice. She raises her eyebrows.

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I were to-" She starts towards the door, but I tackle her to the ground.

"Just give me the god damn uniform." Several hours later we both stand in the middle of a large track field in shirts that barely cover our belly buttons, and skirts so short that I'm pretty sure the slightest movement will show the world my ass. Luckily, there are shorts built in underneath them though. The uniforms are white and green and if you make the team they also give you a matching coat. About fifty guys are 'running' around the track (including Four and Zeke), and about forty of them have a very obvious situation going on in their pants.

"All right girls!" A preppy Amity girl says from the front of the crowd. "Let's see what you've got!" Someone turns on very loud music and the girls start to dance and do handstands and girly shit like that. I just scowl and sway slightly. Christina notices and shoves me hard to the left. By instinct, I turn it into a roll, stand up on my hands, and flip upright. When I'm done with my little stunt everyone is staring at me, even they guys on the track have stopped moving.

"Tris is in!" The Amity girl says while she starts clapping. The rest of the group claps as well and I shoot Christina a deadly glare. _When this is all over I am going to slaughter her. _Some random girl grabs my elbow and leads me over to the side of the field while everyone else continues to try out. She leaves me there and goes to join the others.

"Nice moves Trissy." Someone says from beside me. I turn to see Four with a light layer of sweat over his forehead. I turn back to the cheerleaders and lightly punch him in the arm.

"Shut up. I did it by accident, I was trying not to make the team." He throws his sweaty arm over my shoulders and laughs. _Gross._ Is my initial thought, but for some reason I leave it.

"Poor you, you know how to do flips and awesome dance moves. Such a rotten life." He says smiling. I nudge him lightly with my shoulder and smile. He looks at me and smiles back.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" He says in a low tone. I look back at the group of girls practicing still. _His reputation…_ I glance back at Four and his gorgeous half smile. _Life is all about taking chances._

"Sure." He grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the bleachers. I run behind him until we reach a grey metal door leading beneath the bleachers.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he looks around. He holds his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I reluctantly oblige. He grabs my elbow and opens the door then pulls me in with one swift motion. When he shuts the door we're left in complete darkness.

"Umm, Four?" I whisper loudly. I feel someone grab my hand and then he speaks.

"Shh, just follow me." I stop talking and let him pull me further into the dark. Eventually, we reach another door that he pushes open as well. The next room we go into is also dark, but light enough for me to make out Four's tall silhouette next to me.

"What is this place?" I ask him. He slowly takes a seat on the ground and pulls me down with him. The ground is cold and hard compared to the soft grassy turf outside. I look ahead of me and see a bright line in the wall, just head level with me. It's blinding at first compared to the dim lighting my eyes had already adjusted to, but when my eyes readjust I can see through the line and realize it's not a line at all. It's a gap between the bleachers through which I can see the entire football field and track. I can also see the group of cheerleaders still stumbling around like idiots. _I can't believe Christina tricked me into that._

"I found this place last year when I was working for the football team and I just kind of kept coming back." Four says. "It seems strange to most people, but it's a good place to just be alone." I look out onto the field of girls and all the sweating guys circling them on the track.

"Beatrice?" Four asks.

"What?" I say turning my head to look at him. Then I realize what he said. I throw my hands over my mouth and he raises his eyebrows.

"I knew it!"

"You can't tell anyone." I say harshly, rising from the ground. I can still feel small pieces of rock stuck to my bare legs from the cement. I start to back away towards the exit but Four jumps up and grabs my arm. I try to pull away, but my head accidently bumps a low hanging metal bar and I have to stop to rub it.

"Are you alright?" He asks still holding my arm. I jerk it away and dust off the bottom of my now probably ruined cheerleading skirt.

"No." I snap. His hand still hangs in the air as if he was still holding onto my arm.

"If you tell anyone who I am I swear to god I'll-"

"Tris." He interrupts. "I don't think you understand." I look up from dusting my legs off. _Understand?_

"I'm Marcus' son." He says spitefully. _Marcus' son? Does he mean the boy that lived next door to me for my entire life until he 'mysteriously disappeared' four years ago?_

"Tobias?" I question. His hands reflexively jerk forward and cover up my mouth.

"Don't say that so loud." He hisses. I don't make an effort to move his hands and he doesn't either. We both just kind of stare at each other. _Could it really be him?_

**_#Flashback#_**

_Fourteen year old Beatrice Prior and sixteen year old Tobias Eaton stand in the middle of the orchard separating their two houses. The rain is falling in hard cold sheets and they are both soaked to the bone, standing uncomfortably underneath an old cherry blossom tree. Beatrice holds a small package in her arms and Tobias has a suitcase slung over his shoulder. Beatrice hands the package to Tobias. _

_"I snuck out anything I could find, of course I couldn't take much without anyone noticing, but I guess it's better than nothing." She says blankly. The two have been what you might call 'secret friends'. Her parents severely despised each other and would never allow their children to socialize. Not to mention the kind of discipline Marcus would have no issue releasing upon Tobias. Tobias accepts the package. _

_"I'm sorry I'm leaving Bea, I just can't stay anymore. Someone's gonna notice the scars, and when they do I'll be stuck in foster care. I can't let that happen. I'll just ride it out 'til I'm eighteen." He says with his voice strung with sorrow. Beatrice nods and avoids his gaze, it's too hard. _

_"No, I understand. I don't think I'd be able to live with being the only reason you still put up with that bastard." Her voice is soft and slightly muted by the rain, making her words seem like only whispers. Tobias pulls her into his arms and squeezes her tightly. She was his only friend, as was he to her. _

_"Please promise me you'll go somewhere good?" Beatrice says as they release. Tobias smiles sadly and nods. _

_"I promise." He starts to offer some sort of goodbye when Beatrice interrupts him. _

_"Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes." She says harshly, finally looking him in the eye. She would never admit this to him, but she was going to really miss him. Tobias nods again. _

_"Then I won't." They stare at each other, silently sharing their last moment together. Finally, Tobias turns and leaves, walking north, or at least, where he thought was north. Beatrice watches him until his silhouette is hidden by the hills and rain. She even watches a little bit after that. _

_"Goodbye Tobias." She says quietly to the now empty fields. She takes one last look off into the distance, knowing Tobias is somewhere that way, then turns around and walks back towards the big white house to the left._

**_#End Flashback#_**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say, suddenly frustrated. _Why wouldn't he? I never knew if he even got out of the state!_ He removes his hands from my mouth. He opens his mouth to explain but appears to be at a loss for words.

"I don't know. I just wasn't sure what to say. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I never expected to see you again." He says shyly. _How can I not take that offensively? _

"I can't believe you." I say angrily. _What is wrong with him?_ I cross my arms and look at the ground.

"You could have at least called. You said you would." Four, er Tobias, or whoever reaches out and softly places his hand on my cheek.

"I know Bea, I'm sorry. I just didn't think that it mattered to you that much." He says quietly. I move my head so he isn't touching me anymore.

"Well it did matter." I say harshly. His hand drops limply to his waist.

"Tris, you can't seriously be so mad about this. It's not that big of a deal."

"It did matter Tobias!" I scream. His eyes widen and he takes a couple steps back. I sigh and hang my head in my hands.

"Sorry it's just, I wondered about you, you know? I didn't know if you were safe, healthy, god forbid dead. I mean it was really difficult not knowing what ever happened to you." I say softly. He hesitantly reaches out and grabs my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He says. I don't look up from the ground. _Why am I acting so crazy? I haven't thought of Tobias for months, why is it driving me crazy now? _

"I know." I say, just barely audible. We're both silent for a moment before I say,

"Do you still have the scars?" I look up quickly and his eyes meet mine. He nods slowly.

"Can I see?" I ask a little louder. He pauses then turns around and slowly pulls his shirt over his head. I hold back a gasp when I make out the rough lash marks strung across his back. _It's worse than I remember._ I carefully reach out and graze one of the scars. He cringes a little at my touch, but relaxes as I run my hand further down his back.

"What did you tell them?" I ask without thinking. He turns his head slightly, but doesn't look at me directly.

"I said it was branded. Some kind of artistic thing." He says bitterly. I spread my palm out against the center of his back.

"Tris, I haven't been completely honest with you." He says so quiet that I barely even hear him. I look up from his back.

"What?" He shakes his head then turns around quickly so my hand rests on his chest rather than his back. I try my best not to look at his defined abs.

"This." He leans in before he can change his mind and presses his lips firmly to mine. Instinctively, my hand pulls back from his chest, but he doesn't stop kissing me. My mind is racing and I'm not sure whether or not I should push him away or kiss him back. _You only regret the chances you never take._ I close my eyes and move my lips against his. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer into him and my arms find their way around his neck. We continue these until each of us are forced to pull apart for air. I let go of him and take a few steps back from him, breathing heavily. He stares at me and I stare at him. I open my mouth to say something but can't form the words to do it. Instead, I just shake my head and smile. He gives me a confused look until I back away and walk out of the door. _What just happened? What did I just _do_?_ I jog over to the group of girls gathering their things and getting ready to leave tryouts. I find Christina and begin to help her with her bag.

"Where have you been?" She asks suspiciously. I shrug.

"Nowhere."

**A/N AND IT'S FINALLY REVEALED. THIS IS A FOURTRIS STORY. You. Are. Welcome.**


End file.
